Poppin
by Shnuggletea
Summary: Big pink bubbles in his face, she popped them over and over again. But what's a girl to do when your over-protective boyfriend protects you so much, he won't even touch you? Both at their edge, Usagi wants her first kiss and Mamoru wants her to stop popping her bubblegum. I suppose there is one way to make them both happy... MamoUsaWeek2019 day five, first kiss theme!


Hello, lovelies! This is my First Kiss theme for mamousaweek2015! I know it is going to read a little like a fight and makeup, which is tomorrow, but it is just the first kiss. It does feed into tomorrow's theme but you guys will see for yourselves if I can actually write it. The apartment is packed and Hubby is getting a truck tomorrow so I don't even know if I will have time :( But I'm going to try!

Betaed by DarkenedHrt101, this one is short and sweet and I love it so hardcore even though I wrote it at 1 am last night. Apparently, I'm funny when I'm sleep deprived? I hope you guys find it as funny as the two of us did! If not, just pity laugh okay?

Give love to all the writers for mamousaweek and anyone posting! Because, if you don't show love then that writer might feel like quitting and then who will we have to read? Let's all work together to keep this fandom alive!

Thank you for all the support guys! Floraone, Pia Baron, Moonlight Usagi-Chan, Philiynz, BetaBlue, Sakura (Guest), Syulai, IamCharlotte88, SailorGuadian314, tryntee13, Zanahana, Kasienda, Tina Century, Lelelrose, CassieRaven, Lady Aya, and Guests for your reviews. They really lift me up! And to all who have followed/faved me or one of my stories, you guys are all awesome and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. If I missed you, please review or PM me and yell at me for it!

* * *

**Poppin**

She was getting on his nerves, but that was the point, wanting to rile him up just because she was just as so.

How many months had it been? Too many to count. They were a couple, boyfriend and girlfriend if you could truly call it that. Because her boyfriend had yet to kiss her.

Weren't guys supposed to be ALL over this? Fawn and coo and grope at first chance? And she had given him chances; fresh strawberry lip gloss she put on in his car before him, gently leaning in and tilting of her head every night that he dropped her off, pursing her lips when she spoke about the two of them and their relationship.

Nothing. Her lips were as virginal as the rest of her. Her hand got more action since he at least threaded his fingers with hers when they walked side by side. Not when other people were around though, cause that would be bad.

Did he not care that his actions and attitude hurt her? That he was so ashamed to be seen with her that he barely touched her? The tender age of 15 here and her own boyfriend was her worst bully.

She got it, the guy was clueless. He thought he was being the perfect gentleman. Not taking advantage of his young girlfriend. Really, they were more like friends who held hands _sometimes _and talked about forever.

It was nice, being treated like a precious thing at first. But now? She wanted the prince on the white horse and the romance model on the black horse. He could keep being kind and gentle with her...as long as he bent her back and took her breath away with the kind of kiss she had dreamed about since she was 13.

The worst part? Either of them could die at any moment. And no she wasn't being dramatic, the life of superheroes was fraught with near-death experiences. And straight up death, both of them dying in their first real battle. She had stopped herself from getting a kiss from him then, not thinking it was right when her friends didn't get their first kiss. But now, even Ami had her lip cherry popped.

So now she _popped_, her gum smacking in her mouth and every time she did, his cringe got harder and deeper to the point it looked like short seizures. His attention was still on his book, so it couldn't be too terrible for him.

Still, she was a little impressed with herself, the two of them sitting inside the noisy Crown arcade and yet, her _popping_ was louder. At one point, Rei turned and looked back at her from the booth before her, the girls giving them space when they never really needed it. With one look between the two of them, Rei turned back around without a word about the annoyance she was being. They ALL knew her issues with the dark haired man before her.

Ten loud as crap pops later and he slapped his book shut. For a second, she thought he was going to yell, fuss at her hard for being a brat like he used to. But he didn't, treating her with kid gloves as usual. Ever since they found out their pasts, it was like Mamoru thought she _was _a princess and therefore had to be treated like one. Maybe she was a brat, complaining because her boyfriend treats her like a princess? Hardly therapist material.

"Usako, are you bored?"

Shaking her head, she let her bubble pop again and watched his skin crawl. "Nope. I love spending time with you while you ignore me."

He chuckled, "Oooh I see. You're mad at me."

Shaking her head again, he frowned. "Nope. I've decided I will feel nothing towards you from now on."

"What does that mean?"

A twist of her tongue, pushing the pink gum to its limit, she blew a large bubble in his face. When it popped, the limp candy hanging from her mouth, he was glaring. "I'm going to be just. Like. You."

Arms, thick and steely, crossed over his chest, hiding his heart all the more. "How are you going to be like me? We are nothing alike as it is."

"And that bothers you."

One brow up, he studied her. "I never said that."

Focusing on the chewing of her gum instead of the gnawing on her heart, she remained cool like him. "That's not a denial."

"You are twisting my words, Usako."

Glasses now off, he sighed deeply and pinched his brow. Something he did more and more since they started 'dating'. "That didn't sound like a denial either. Look, _Mamo_, I'm just trying to make you happy. And I thought, if I were more like you, you would be pleased."

"How about you leave the thinking to me?" She gasped and he cringed again, trying to catch himself, "I mean...I like you the way you are."

She couldn't help but chuckle and it was cold and scary by the look on Mamoru's face. "Nice save. Did you get the license plate of the car that just hit you?"

"That doesn't even make sense…"

Leaning in, she tried to keep her face blank, "It means you are a wreck."

Inches from his face, she blew and popped another bubble. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" _Pop_

"You know what. Stop it."

_Pop. _"Come on Mamo, use your words."

"Use my words? Why? So you can use them against me?"

_Pop_. "You and I both know, you won't let me use or put anything against you." _POP!_

His eyes darkened and for a second, just a second, she feared she had gone too far. "Is that what this is about?"

_Pop….pop….pop._ "I don't know what you are talking about, Mamoru. I told you what this was about already. Clearly, you are not listening."

_Pop. _"Usako..you know why," _Pop _"why I haven't," _Pop_ "Why we can't!" _POP _"Goddamnit would you cut it OUT?!"

"NO!" _POP POP POP._

"Usagi, I swear, if you don't stop popping that gum…"

"You'll what? Spank me?"

His mouth dropped and he had to almost pick it up with his hands. "I don't think you want to know what I'm going to do if you don't stop."

Pushing out of the booth, she stood at his side and leaned into his face again, popping a large bubble before turning on her heel. She was done. No amount of anything would change him and she was sick of it. She wanted to be with someone who was passionate about her, about them. So much so that they couldn't stand it, grabbing her in the middle of a crowded room and kissing the daylights out of her.

Mamoru...he didn't love her like that. Didn't see her like that at all. She was just a little girl he felt obligated to be with. It wasn't fair to either of them and if he wasn't brave enough to do anything about it then she would. Halfway to the exit, she stopped, planning on telling him it was best if they were just friends.

She hesitated for a second but it was long enough, getting grabbed and swiveled around to face dark blues that had crazed red flames in them. They crashed into hers, a shiver running up her spine at the sheer intensity of his stare. Without warning, his mouth crashed to hers as well, ferocious and consuming. He had her face cupped in his hands, making it impossible to move or pull away, not that she had any intention of doing so.

It was bruising, his lips molding to hers and pressing hard against her. It matched his eyes, the intense blues trying to warn her what was going to happen just before his mouth descended.

She was burning up, heat running from her head down to her toes as their kiss continued on without pause. And when she felt light-headed, his hands moved from her face to her spine. Then the kiss changed, from fierce and hard to passionate and soft. That's when she truly melted, her toes tingling from numbness as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was vaguely aware that he had her bent backward, or maybe that was just her head spinning and making her feel like she was upside down?

At first, she had held onto his collar and even then it was more of a means of survival. Now her hands were deep in his locks, silky black strands that swallowed her fingers just as he swallowed her gasps.

Slowly, he pulled her upright and laid wet pecks to her swollen lips. When he released her completely, she had to grab hold of anything she could to keep from falling over. There were eyes on her, the entire arcade watching their makeout session. And why not? They were in the middle of it and her cheeks flamed at the thought. Mamoru had just kissed her. A kiss to end all kisses and it had been in the middle of the arcade!

Weak-kneed, she didn't even try to follow him as he returned to their booth, only to collect his stuff. But then he passed by her without a word, leaving her to wobble after him. "Wha...what was….?"

It was all she could say, her body on fire from his kiss and the eyes that were STILL on her. Turning, he walked backward and smirked. "Told you, you didn't want to know what I would do."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, she noticed, he had both their bags firmly planted on his back. A big grin on his face, he blew a big pink bubble and let it _P-O-P_.

Mamoru had her gum in his mouth.

"Hey!"

He raced out after that and she chased him. But she didn't get far. The chilly autumn air shot up her spine but it was not the reason she shivered greatly. It was getting pulled to the side into the dark alley with equally dark blue eyes searching hers as he loomed over her.

"Did you want your gum back?"

Smirking, she tried to make it a pout but failed. "Maybe."

Hands pressed on the brick wall behind her, he leaned in close to her face, still searching it. "You know that I love you, right? More than anything."

Hitching in her chest, her breath caught at the sincerity in his voice and eyes. "It's still nice to hear every now and then."

"I love you, Usako."

"I love you, Mamo."

_To be Continued..._


End file.
